<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>嫁恶鬼12 by Nitsua</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23404804">嫁恶鬼12</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitsua/pseuds/Nitsua'>Nitsua</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Happy Ending, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:55:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23404804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitsua/pseuds/Nitsua</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>A/B</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>嫁恶鬼12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>12</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>李汶翰用脑袋蹭着胡春杨，好久好久没能这般亲昵了。真是恍然隔世。他半抬眸，看着胡春杨的面庞，手轻轻抚了上去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“杨杨……”他声音有点哑，干着嗓子念着他的名字，叫唤着他。起初只是小声的呢喃，到后来，干脆捧着胡春杨的脸，一边细细密密的亲吻，一边低头轻唤。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>胡春杨昂首，承接着李汶翰所给予他的，一点一点，全部接纳。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>那厢的手也开始不安分起来，原先搂着腰肢的手，一点一点后移，摸向那娇俏线条处。手探进衣袍，伸进亵裤，握住里面那个小家伙。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>胡春杨受不得刺激，不由得发出一声惊呼。手随即紧紧攒住床单。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“汶翰哥……”他小声的说，一点红晕慢慢的爬上了他白皙的脸颊，耳廓也发烫不已。他抿唇，一双水眸湿漉漉的瞧着李汶翰。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>李汶翰在对上他的眼眸的一瞬间倒抽了一口凉气，一股邪火不断的往身下涌去。他放开胡春杨，走到门前，拉开门同肆尘说了什么，随即关门落锁。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>李汶翰松开的一瞬间，胡春杨才松了口气，下身早就昂首坚挺。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他走回来，大腿抵在胡春杨双腿之间，捧着对方的脸，一下又一下的亲吻着。空出一只手，一点一点在胡春杨那里上下撸动着。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>叩叩叩。叩叩叩。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>肆尘这个时候来敲门，站在外头，觉得自己破坏了李汶翰的好事，等会还是自己去找大人领罚罢。颇为忐忑的等来了李汶翰。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>李汶翰脸黑的不行，哗的一下拉开了门，看着肆尘。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“大人……结界外，胡家大小姐来了……您看？”肆尘这个他真拿不定主意。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>李汶翰回头看了眼房里还满脸红晕，耳廓发烫的胡春杨，点了点头道：“让她在正殿等我。”随即又风风火火的把门嘭的一关。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>胡春杨看着李汶翰，一脸疑惑。自从刚刚关门开始，李汶翰就一脸吃瘪兴致缺缺的样子。这是怎么了，还是往日里那个小淫娃了吗？他忍不住出声问道：“怎么了？是有何事？若是急，你去罢？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“你总是将我往外推……”李汶翰那股邪火早降下去了，心底突然有些委屈不悦，看着面前的人，似乎是不满，呢喃嘀咕着。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“往外推？我哪有？这是遇了什么事儿啊？”胡春杨瞧着李汶翰一脸不对劲，抬手捏了捏这个传说中山头恶鬼的脸。啧，手感尚还算挺好。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>李汶翰往椅子上一坐，解开发髻，重新梳着，幽幽开口说道：“你姐来了。我叫肆尘带她进来，现在人应该在正殿等着。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>胡春杨一听眼睛都亮了几分，盯着李汶翰。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“你这么激动作甚？还有，我也没说不带你去。”李汶翰凉嗖嗖的说。啧，他这个醋坛子。胡春杨心里小声说道。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>胡春杨摇了摇头，起身接过李汶翰手里的梳子，帮他梳理。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这两人在房间里头你侬我侬了好一阵，叫这书意在正殿里面一顿好等。这左等右等，一晌便过了正午。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“那个……你们大人这是不打算放人来见我吗？”书意坐在正殿里面，茶水都不知道喝了第几杯了，有点尴尬不知所措的看着一旁的下人。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“这个大人自有安排，夫人莫急。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>书意冲着下人尴尬的笑了笑。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“姐！”远远地便听见胡春杨在喊。他快步走过来，猛地扑到书意怀里。若所是不想，那准是他说来唬人的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>书意一把接住胡春杨，笑着拍着胡春杨的肩，“你怎么还这么莽莽撞撞，万一跑着的时候摔了可不好了。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“我这次来，主要是因为你那个香囊的事……”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>TBC</p><p> </p><p>未完待续</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>